


Luna e catene

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 045. Luna</p><p>Subaru si mise a sedere lentamente, indolenzito: nella stanza in penombra non si sentiva alcun suono, tranne un leggero tintinnare metallico dovuto al suo spostamento.</p><p>AU, D/s.<br/>Pubblicata per San Valentino in risposta a gente bizzarra che urla che questa coppia è quanto di più "orrendo", "obbrobrioso" e ABBBBBUSIVOOOOO!11!! esista dalla creazione del mondo ad oggi (sorpassando di gran lunga, cito "50 sfumature di grigio". Uguale proprio. Chissà 'sta gente in che lingua lo ha letto, X, riuscendo nel favoloso risultato di non farcela a capire manco un testo con le figure XD), scritta qualche anno fa per il prompt "Luna" della mia BDT Seishiro/Subaru, e non avrebbe potuto essere più azzeccata di *ora* e *adesso* XD<br/>Tie', godetevi questo bis di OBBBBBROBBBBRIOSA ABBBBBBUSIVITUDINE a San Valentino u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna e catene

C’era un chiarore appena accennato nella stanza, che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa: forse era stato lui a svegliarlo; quella parte dell’appartamento si affacciava sul cortile interno, dove a quell’ora erano accesi solo i lampioni, ma erano decisamente troppo in alto perché la loro luce giungesse fino lassù.  
Subaru si mise a sedere lentamente, indolenzito: nella stanza in penombra non si sentiva alcun suono, tranne un leggero tintinnare metallico dovuto al suo spostamento; istintivamente si portò una mano alla gola e accarezzò il collare di pelle nera, sfiorando con le dita l’anello di ferro da cui partiva la catena che il suo Padrone aveva legato ad una delle gambe del letto. Chiuse gli occhi, crogiolandosi nel buio tiepido di quella stanza – era inverno, ma i riscaldamenti erano accesi per permettergli di non ammalarsi nonostante dormisse nudo sul tappeto – immaginando che quello che indossava fosse Il Collare, non un semplice laccio da addestramento.  
L’oscurità silenziosa era rischiarata da una luce che non poteva appartenere che alla luna e gli concesse di guardarsi attorno nella stanza: l’arredamento scuro sulle pareti bianche sembrava inghiottire la poca luminosità, che però riverberava sulle lenzuola bianche accanto al suo viso; si raddrizzò un poco, indolenzito per aver dormito in terra , e si volse verso il letto accanto a sé: non si udiva alcun rumore, tranne il respiro lento e regolare dell’altro uomo. Si poggiò appena appena con le braccia al materasso, tentando di impedire ogni rumore, e rimase ad osservare in silenzio quel viso addormentato che gli parve così bello che, anche a distanza di mesi dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, il cuore mancò un battito. Non era suo diritto toccarlo e quindi non mosse un dito, ma lasciò che i suoi occhi accarezzassero il profilo insolitamente docile dell’altro uomo, sfiorandone la pelle così come faceva la luce della luna.  
Dio, quanto era bello, pensò, sentendo una familiare stretta al cuore.  
Il resto del mondo gli avrebbe detto che era un ragionamento folle, ma si sentiva infinitamente fortunato ad essere lì, in quella stanza, ad avere il diritto di poter rimanere accanto a  _lui_. Gli stava bene così, gli sembrava di non poter desiderare di più che avere la possibilità di vegliare il sonno della persona che amava in silenzio, con il tintinnio delicato della catena contro la gamba del letto che lo cullava e il suo peso freddo che gli scivolava sulla schiena nuda.  
– Sei sveglio?  
– Seishiro-sama? Ti ho disturbato?  
– No, ero sveglio da un po’ – l’uomo si sollevò sul gomito, scrutandolo divertito – Sei uno spettacolo molto gradevole, così, sai?  
Subaru arrossì e Sakurazuka lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su quel corpo magro su cui i muscoli si delineavano con grazia, di una bianchezza deliziosa al chiarore della luna, interrotta solo dal gioco di ombre della stanza e dalla pelle nera del collare, poggiato alla base della gola, da cui partiva lo scintillare metallico della catena che finiva inghiottita dal buio del pavimento.  
_Adorabile_.  
Indifeso, con due occhi verdi incantati, innamorati e adoranti come quelli di un cucciolo; Seishiro sfiorò con la punta delle dita il collare e il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, beato: accarezzò l’anello di ferro e poi la catena, fredda contro la sua pelle calda, per poi darle uno strattone. Sorrise divertito allo sguardo interrogativo del suo giocattolo e prese a tirare il laccio di ferro, costringendolo a salire sul letto: fece scivolare una mano dietro alla nuca di Subaru e lo strattonò ancora verso di sé, baciandolo lentamente, sorridendo nel sentirsi accolto dalle labbra irrigidite dallo stupore del suo amante.   
Niente baci nel loro rapporto, glielo aveva detto dal primo giorno: non gli piacevano e quindi erano stati relegati a premi per il buon comportamento del suo giocattolo. Quella sera era la prima volta che gliene elargiva uno senza motivo, per il gusto di darlo, di sentire il modo in cui Subaru piegava docilmente il viso per lasciarsi baciare, per godersi l’espressione di beato abbandono, il rossore delle guance, un’immagine che avrebbe dovuto essere sensuale e invece, nella tiepida luce della luna, ammantava di candore persino la sua nudità. Non aveva mai avuto un balocco simile, così indifeso e docile nelle sue mani, così  _pulito_ , guidato dal suo adorabile innamoramento e non dalla lussuria o la perversione: era un cucciolo affettuoso dagli occhi dolci e quella sera gli parve di non riuscire a smettere di baciarlo.


End file.
